


Pull That Off

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Romantic Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Damen admires some of Laurent's clothes.Oneshot/drabble





	Pull That Off

Laurent dressed in the finest of Veretian clothes, like always. All of it was made up of complicated ties, of rich fabrics. And what might look weird and stuffy on someone else looked not-weird and stuffy on Laurent. He looked good, to say the least. And Damen certainly agreed with that. He sighed dramatically as he watched him.

Damen could wear that stuff if he wanted, he guessed, but it might look different. They had different builds.

"I wish I could pull that off," he said out loud, a little wistfully.

Laurent glanced behind him and smirked slightly. Uh oh...why was he smirking, that was never a good sign.

"Go ahead," he said.

"What?" said Damen. Had he heard him right?

"What?"


End file.
